A New Addition To The Charmings
by MammaSnow
Summary: A fan fiction about the journey the Charming family and friends could have if Snow got pregnant a third time. Mainly Snowing and Emma orientated.


**A fan fiction about the journey the Charming family and friends would have if Snow got pregnant a third time.  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Once Upon A Time or the characters and no copyright is intended**

Snow awoke to an unusual queasy feeling causing her eyes to snap open and make a mad dash to the bathroom. Fortunately, she ducked into the toilet just in time. Charming would have normally been right behind her, rubbing her back and comforting her as he had done when she'd been pregnant with Emma and Neal but he had rushed off early that morning to attend a call with Emma. They'd taken Henry and Snow's two year old son along as it wasn't very dangerous and he'd been whining for attention. Wait. When she'd been pregnant with Emma and Neal…the thought suddenly rushed through her mind again like an alarm. Could she possibly be? Mind racing, she thought back to her last period, she was late. She and Charming have an active sex life to say the least, it is true love after all, it is very possible, almost too possible that she could be pregnant.  
A test. She'd have to go and buy one. Snow jumped up, which caused her to feel a little uneasy again but she was too excited to notice. After pulling on some clothes and cleaning up in double time, she raced to the chemist. She made sure to purchase some ordinary things and used self-service to avoid suspicion, being pregnant isn't a crime but she decided Charming should be the first to know.  
Finally, after what seemed like hours but had only really been minutes Snow had got back to the apartment, done the test and was now awaiting it to display the result. She left it on the kitchen island and turned to the cupboards to make herself a hot chocolate with cinnamon when she heard the door click.  
"Hi Mom!" she heard her daughter call as she strode in. Snow wondered if she'd ever get used to being called that, it always makes her so happy. She was a Mother to Emma, Neal and maybe another little one…the test! She whipped around in an attempt to grab it but her daughter was too fast. Maybe it wasn't always such a good thing she had inherited Snow's quick abilities.  
Emma looked up at her Mother, eyes wide. The image of Charming, Snow couldn't help but notice. "You're pregnant?" her daughter questioned, nearly whispering. Tears stung at the back of Snow's eyes, this isn't how either of them should have found out yet the moment didn't seem wrong.  
"I am?" Snow replied, her questioning tone coming across and made her daughter start.  
"You didn't know yet? I presumed you did! Sorry Mom, did I ruin-" Emma began to babble but Snow cut her off.  
"Of course you didn't ruin anything. There is no one I would rather hear the news from. Are you okay with this? It wasn't planned and your father doesn't even know yet. I know how hard it was with Neal and-"  
This time Emma cut her mother off "I am going to be the best big sister from the beginning this time. If you're happy then so am I, congratulations Mom".  
Snow rushed round the island and pulled her daughter into a hug. "I love you Emma"  
"I love you too Mom" Emma replied, almost a little teary herself, but only almost. "I suppose I should go to the station to send Dad here and leave you two alone for a little bit"  
"That would be perfect, but please don't let Henry find out just yet. I would like to hold off Operation Crib for as long as possible" she laughed.

Charming rushed back to the apartment. Emma hadn't told him why he needed to go back but he knew the sparkle in his daughter's eye too well, it was one of Snow. And so he had left Neal with his big sister and nephew and immediately headed back to find out what his wife wanted.  
Upon opening the door he found a seemingly empty flat. "Snow?" he called out.  
Snow pounced from her place behind the door and wrapped her arms around her husband's waist. "Charming" she murmured into his neck. The familiar sensation of her warm breath on his skin caused a shiver to run down his spine. He turned to face her and she wound her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. It was passionate and welcoming and so he had to use all of his effort to pull away and meet her loving gaze.  
"I'm not complaining but why did you get our daughter to make me leave work to see you?" he asked with a chuckle. The image of Snow telling Emma to retrieve him so she could kiss him was a funny one.  
Snow took in a deep breath and smiled up at her husband. Her Charming. The father of her unborn child. She simply took his hands and kissed them gently before placing them on her own currently flat stomach. Happy tears finally rolled down her cheeks. "We're having a baby, Charming"  
A baby? His beautiful wife was pregnant with his child. It wasn't planned but it was perfect. He grinned and picked her up, spinning her round until they were dizzy with joy. He then allowed her to straddle his hips and indulged in her soft lips. One of his hands strayed up her blouse and massaged her back. She hummed into the kiss and parted her lips. Their tongues met and Charming's wandering hand slipped down to her bum causing her to squeal. They eventually, rather reluctantly, parted and he placed her down, holding her hand and leading her to the couch. She snuggled into him and he wrapped one arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "When did you find out and does Emma know?"  
"This morning, I was sick and the feeling reminded me of my previous pregnancies. I realised I was late and well, we don't always get that much sleep so I took a test and Emma walked in and found it before I'd got the result" Snow explained  
"How did she take it? She seemed fine at the station though" he asked  
Snow couldn't help but smile at his fatherly concern. Even if they hadn't raised Emma, he knew exactly how to handle her. "After the initial shock she was fine and promised to be a great big sister from now on. Just as she is to Neal"  
He choked up. Even though she'd never admit it, Emma is brilliant with Neal and he couldn't wait to see her have another little sibling to look after. He gently lifted up his wife's chin and cupped her cheeks with his hands. He leant down and kissed her on the nose. "I love you Snow White and our ever growing family".  
The tears slid down her cheeks again which he wiped away lovingly.  
"I love you Prince Charming, more than words"  
"So show me" he grinned mischievously before pulling his wife into his arms and kissing her with as much love and passion as possible. She showed him. Then he showed her. Until Emma came home with Neal and Henry. Their perfect family.

It had been 10 weeks since Snow and Charming found out they were expecting. They sat hand in hand in the hospital waiting room. Her bump was growing rapidly and she had to wear a lot of maternity clothes already just to hide it.  
"Snow, the Doctor is ready now" called a friendly looking nurse.  
Snow stood up and was followed by Charming into the hospital room. Whale greeted them with a friendly smile. Even though they had been cursed and there were no feelings except friendly ones between her and the Doctor now, she could still sense her husband's hostility towards him.  
"Take a seat on the bed and we'll see how baby is doing" Whale smiled at Snow.  
She did so and Charming took a seat beside her. She rolled her top up to reveal her rather swollen stomach. The nurse frowned "You said you're only 12 weeks along right?"  
"Well it's 10 weeks since I missed my period but we don't exactly keep track of, you know, because we weren't trying for a baby" Snow explained blushing.  
"True love" Whale chuckled to himself as he finished applying the cold gel and began the scan.  
Eventually the screen showed a moving picture. Their baby. Snow squeezed Charming's hand and he grinned like an idiot.  
"I wish we could have had this with the other two. As strange and cold as it is, I like it" Snow murmured "It's defiantly a lot better than Doc's guesses" she added with a giggle.  
Charming was about to agree when Whale interrupted with a gasp. "Do you see that nurse?" he asked.  
The nurse stared at the screen for a moment or two and then nodded "Well that explains a lot!" she laughed.  
"Is everything alright? There's nothing wrong?" Charming began to panic, holding his wife's hand tight. Anxieties would always follow pregnancy with Snow and Charming, they'd been through so much.  
"Everything is fine, don't worry. It's better than fine" Whale quickly reassured them. "You're having twins".  
Snow gasped and tears began to roll down her cheeks. Two babies. Both just as unexpected and already as loved as the other. Charming leaned down and kissed his wife, not caring for what Whale or the nurse might be thinking. Although he secretly enjoyed the Doctor witnessing this display. Snow broke the contact and smiled up at her husband. "This is going to be an adventure" she laughed.  
"Between a former bandit and shepherd come Queen and King, we can just about manage it" he joked back.

Emma's phone bleeped signalling the arrival of a new message, it was from her Mom.  
***Have some news, gather H &amp; N in the apartment, c u in 5***  
She couldn't help but smirk at the text talk. Snow White using a cell phone, defiantly not what happens in the movie (which both of her parents hate and refuse to watch).  
"Henry! Bring Neal down here, Mom and Dad will be home soon" she called up to her son who was playing with his two year old uncle upstairs. Another fact which isn't in the movie, Snow White's son's nephew is over 10 years older than him. Hardly surprising though, it still confuses Emma.  
A sticker covered teenager and a very pleased toddler came racing down the stairs. Emma couldn't help but stifle a laugh. "What happened to you?" she asked her son, trying to hide her grin.  
"He found a sticker book and thought my face looked like a good canvas" her son snapped back but didn't seem too upset really.  
Just then the door opened and Emma's parents walked in grinning and holding hands.  
"Hey! Thanks for watching Neal" Snow greeted her daughter with a hug. She couldn't help but notice the bump which also greeted her. Had she been that big with Henry at this stage?  
"No problem. Henry kept him busy anyway" she chuckled  
Snow moved to pick up a squealing Neal and enquire about Henry's decorated face.  
"Hi Emma" smiled her father and hugged her, cradling the back of her head as he always does.  
"Hey Dad" Emma grinned and went to sit down in an arm chair.  
Snow glanced over at her husband and he nodded. Emma had of course noticed their shared looks which they silently communicated through so often. She loved how well her parents knew each other but couldn't help but long for that bond with someone someday.  
Snow passed Neal to his father and sat down next to Henry. David then sat on the arm of the couch with Neal on his lap and one arm around his wife.  
Addressing her son, Snow began "We love you very much Neal and nothing will ever change that, you know that right?"  
He nodded and kissed her nose.  
"You're going to be a big brother Neal, just like Emma is a big sister to you because Mommy is having a baby" she continued grinning.  
Henry was the first to understand. "You're pregnant?" he exclaimed happily.  
"That's right kid, you're going to be a nephew again" David chuckled.  
Henry cheered and glanced at his Mom, was she trying not to cry?  
Whilst this was happening Neal had slipped onto his mother's lap and lifted her top to reveal her swollen stomach. "Baby?" he asked patting it.  
"Actually, there are two babies inside Mommy" Snow told her son knowing the whole room would react.  
"Twins! Wow!" Henry yelped  
"One, two babies" Neal counted laughing and stroking his mom's stomach.  
But the reaction which Snow loved the most was her eldest child running at her and embracing her in a fierce hug, somehow not crushing her younger siblings in the process. Emma Swan truly had let them inside her walls. She reluctantly pulled away from her mother and quickly wiped away a tear.  
"What do you think kid, can we manage two more Charmings?" she asked Henry  
"As long as we keep the sticker books well away from them" he laughed. After a thoughtful paused he added "we need a code name"  
Emma turned to her mother and grinned "how about Operation Crib?"  
"Perfect!" was the chorus of replies.

8 months later Snow gave birth to two beautiful baby girls. One had tufts of ebony hair like her mother and big piercing blue eyes like her dad's. The other had sandy hair like her father's and round green eyes like her mom. The birth had been long and tiring but there was no dark curse or wicked witch to worry about this time. Their happy ending was coming together.  
"Do you have any ideas for names yet?" Charming asked. He was lying on the covers next to Snow, one arm around her and the other cradling his ebony haired daughter.  
"I was thinking Ingrid for this one, I know the Snow Queen cast the curse but she sacrificed herself for all of us in the end and she loved Emma when we couldn't be there" Snow offered, referring to the baby in her arms.  
Charming smiled "That's a brilliant idea! I love it. I have a suggestion for this little one?"  
"Go on" Snow grinned  
"Johanna" he offered  
Snow's smile faded and she gulped. Tears threatened to spill.  
"Snow, it was only a suggestion! I'm sorry, if it's a bad idea. I just thought-"  
She silenced him with a kiss. "I just wasn't expecting it. It's perfect. Just like our baby girl, and the incredible woman she's named after"  
"Ingrid and Johanna" Charming said softly with a wide grin.  
They had many visitors throughout the day. Emma was tied up at the station but promised to come in later and so their first two guests were Red and Belle. Snow, happy to see such friendly faces, smiled and welcomed them in with a hushed tone. Red rushed over to hug her best friend and congratulate the new parents. Belle followed her in and did the same.  
"Belle, Red, I would like you to meet Ingrid and Johanna" Snow smiled warmly, introducing each child.  
Both ladies grinned and nodded approval of names.  
"They're both gorgeous!" Red cooed at the babies in their parents arms.  
"Certainly inherited the charm" Belle joked in agreement.  
"We're glad you're both here actually" Charming began "Red, would you possibly consider being Johanna's godmother?"  
Red gasped and smiled widely "It would be my honour" she stroked the baby's head who was now lying in Snow's arms.  
"And Belle, would you be Ingrid's?" Snow smiled  
"Of course!" Belle sang hugging her friend.  
Regina even made a short appearance later on to meet her new step grand-daughters and congratulate Snow and Charming. She seemed genuinely pleased and no one could mistake the love in her eyes when she held each child in turn.  
It wasn't until Emma arrived with Neal and Henry that the family felt complete though. Ingrid fell asleep in her big sister's arms and Johanna in her nephew's. Neal curled up between his parents on the bed, glad to be back in Mommy's arms again.

The Charming family is not in any way a traditional family but none of them would change it for the world.

-**FIN**-

**That was a littler longer then I originally intended but thank you if you stuck through to the end.  
The names of the twins were a tribute to past characters even if Johanna was only a small part, it felt right and I'm sure all of the Oncers miss Ingrid.  
I didn't give Emma a significant other because of CS and SQ rivalry and it didn't seem necessary to the story.  
Lots of love, L.**


End file.
